A High School Romance
by Hayleyneko-chan
Summary: Sasukes sister Sayuri is the best in everything , but what happens when HE comes in to her life? Sasuke wants to be a part of the Uchiha PI therefore he has to study hard. But it is pretty hard to do when a pink haired girl is always in his head.OcXKaka


Hi ! It`s my very first time writing a fan fic. My sister finally gave her ac to me even though she used my email to register this ac! This ac hasn't been opened since god knows when .I had this idea when I was writing my essay . Warning ! Kakashi , Gai and a few other sensei have been dea-ged by me . They will still become teachers who Naruto and the others later in the story . If you dislike the story , feel free to press the exit button. In this story I created a new character called Sayuri. She is Sasuke`s sister in the story. I have changed lots and lots of things to the characters and etc .

That's all :D Enjoy –

Summary

Sasuke`s sister, Sayuri is talented in everything she does. Her life is considered almost perfect. But what happen when a guy named Kakashi comes into her life and mess it up?

Sasuke is trying to be a police officer like Itachi, therefore he has to study hard and not be distracted. That`s pretty hard to do when a certain pink hair girl has a major crush on him

Chapter 1 - Welcome To Konoha High School

'Sasuke wake up ! WAKE UP!' Sasuke opened his eyes and saw his sister in her apron. '

Come on we have to get to school. You are a freshman this year!'

Yes sis.' Sasuke said and got ready for school .

This is his very first day as a freshman . His parents died in an accident when he was only 8 . His sister and his brother are taking care of him right now . He went down and his sister already left for a meeting at school.

As Sasuke entered the school, a crowd of girls surrounded him asking him what class he is in. 'Of course A class . He is soooo smart and cool! ' said a girl with hearts in her eyes .' Erm I got to see the board . Chat later 'Sasuke said as he went to find the board .

'Sayuri! Your brother ,Sasuke is a freshman in this school right?' Asked her best friend Rin .

' HUH? Sasuke`s here ? My littte cousin grow up so fast' said Obito her cousin .

'I have to check the board . I want to see which class I am in . After this I have a meeting with the prefects'. Said Sayuri with a sigh .

'The Prefects?.? Oh you mean the student guardians' said Obito .

'… I dun like that name'.Sayuri said with a frown and rush off to the board.

Sayuri checked the board for her name .

Class of 2A

-Sayuri Uchiha

-Hatake Kakashi

-Kenji Akira

-Gina Yanamato

-Gin Yanamato

-Rin Miyoko

-Konoha Kita

-Haru Hoshi

-Obito Uchiha

She only read until her cousin`s name and then she stopped looking. She checked the freshmen board to see which class her brother was in . She check the 1A list and her brother`s name was the first . She was smilling and she thought ' Of course he was put in 1A . He scored all A`s in middle school. Well I got to go to the meeting.'

Then Sasuke then came to see the board . He finally found the board. He saw his name and grinned. He check for his best stupidest friend`s name who was Naruto Uzumaki. He checked once more and Naruto`s name was right at the bottom of the sheet . Sasuke thought 'that`s pretty smart for someone who couldn`t even memorise his History.' He smiled and then Naruto jumped and hug him from behind saying

' SASUKEEEEEEE , I got into 1A 1A 1A! I can`t belive it ! I`m actually in first class!'

'Ya I cant belive it either so GET OFF MY BACK BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY BREAK MY SPINE!' shouted Sasuke.

'Sakura, you got to tell Sasuke that you like him ever since elementary school. You gotta tell him' Said Ino . She is a very confident girl who give her best at everything.

' Sakura you gotta tell him' said Hinata . Hinata is a very shy and pretty girl.

'Hinata, you too have to tell Naruto.L- Lets work together.' Said Sakura smilling . Sakura the girl full of spirit and she`s very smart. The three best friends walked off to the hall for the term opening ceremony .

When all of the students were seated, the ceremony began. The principal , Tsunade gave a speech about the rules and regulations . After that the chairman of the student body prefect am going to give a speech .'The chairman is absent today because of a cold. So instead the vice chairman is going to give speech . Let`s give a warm welcome to Sayuri.'

She proceeded to the stage and then stoped halfway.

'Sayuri whats wrong?' asked the principal.

'I`ll be right back' Sayuri said and dashed out the door.

She has a sense that something is going on in the laboratory. She ran there as fast as she could. She hopes that she can get this done quickly . She opened the room and smokes welcomed her . She tried to see through the thick fog . All she saw was fire . She walked over to the light that was causing the flames. Something tripped her . Something or someone . She looked down and saw a person with long silver hair . At first she thought it was Hatake Kakashi . Her rival for the top position in class . She then leaned closer and noticed that she was a girl . She then remembered about the smoke surrounding her . She opened all the windows and doors . She took 3 flask full of water and splashed it on the fire . Luckily the fire was erased in time . The girl with long silver hair was coughing .

'Miss Miss are you okay . Are you alright?' asked Sayuri . Luckily she still remembered her first aid that she learned in middle school .

'Argh... Who.. Who are you? Where am i?' She answered

'My name is Sayuri Uchiha . The vice-president of the prefect board . '

' Can you call my brother here?'

'Sure , but i would like to take you to the sick bay first '

'Alright . ' She said trying to get on her feet but failed.

'Here let me help you . What`s your name ?'

'My name? My name is Tomoyo . Hatake Tomoyo .'

'Hatake? Are you in the Hatake Clan?'

'Yeah ... I thought it was obvious .'

'Yeah .. i`m sorry , i`m a blur queen when it comes to this kind of things . So you`re Hatake-kun`s sister then?'

Tomoyo nodded her head . Sayuri helped Tomoyo on the bed and went to key in the record book . She also asked Shizune , the school nurse to check on her.

'Dont worry about Hatake-kun . I`ll go call him ' She said and ran off to the main hall.

'What is taking her so loong?' thought Sasuke .

Just then , Sayuri opened the main hall door . The principal was just glaring at her .

'Errmm ... i`m in trouble aren`t I? ' Thought Sayuri

'If you`re thinking whether you are in trouble or not .. YES you are!' shouted the principal to Sayuri .

'Before you give me a year of detention, can you listen to why i ran out first? Then maybe you`ll reconsider my punishment,' Sayuri answered .

'Fine..,' replied the principal .

Sayuri explained the story without missing a single detail . The principal then complained that the explosion is going to cost her a fortune not to mention the paper work . She put her hand on her temple and shook her head .Sayuri was smiling on the inside because she knew the principal would not give her any punishment because she saved a life . The principal just told her to make the opening ceremony speech while she went to see the Tomoyo .

'Before I start , can Hatake Kakashi please go to the Sick Bay? ' Kakashi walked out the hall and head for the Sick Bay without wondering why was he summoned in the Sick Bay. Sayuri explained some of the school rules and regulations and welcomed the freshmen to the school . She also told them that clubs registration will begin after lunch and the freshmen have to come down at their forth period to see which house they are in . After that , they were dismissed .

'Wow! Your sister sure is pretty! ' Said Naruto to Sasuke

'Hmph..'answered Sasuke . They walked back to their class slowly enjoying the scenery . As they were passing by the field , Sasuke heard a faint voice singing . He asked Naruto to go back to class first . Although Naruto was puzzled by his friend`s behavior , he just did what he was told and did not ask any questions . After Naruto was out of sight, Sasuke ran to the music room which was just behind the field. He opened the door but no one was there but the piano was left open . The saw the piano sheets on the chair .

'Sakura no Hana ...' He read . He looked around the room once more hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl who sang this song . He put the piano sheets were he found them and walked to class as if nothing happened .

So how was it? please review ! this story will be a looonnng one!

Xoxox

Hayleyneko-chan


End file.
